Naruto: Law of Fatal Attraction
by Taukii
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke cheating and for the last time, he is very fed up with Sasuke and his unfaithfulness.Naruto does something unforgivable, consequently he is sent to Konoha Jail.Shedding his mask of lies and deception in jail.Naruto discovers more than he can withstand.Who will Naruto learn to trust and love?Yaoi Threesome!Sum inside! Pairings: Gaarax Naruto,OCxNaruto,OCxNaruxGa
1. Chapter 1

_/:__Law __of __Fatal __Attraction__:\_

_Hello __Minna__-__san__! __Well __this __is __my __first __fanfic__. __I __always __wanted __to __write __one __since __the __first __Naruto __Story __I __ever __read __Called __Broken __Hearts__,__Shattered __Dreams __by __Pudgypudge_

_This __will __be __YAOI __meaning __boyxboy__, __homosexual__, __guy __lemoness __hehe__. __Please __review__!_

_Summary__: __Naruto __finds __Sasuke __cheating __and __for __the __last __time__, __he __is __very __fed __up __with __Sasuke __and __his __unfaithfulness__. __Naruto __does __something __unforgivable__, __consequently __he __is __sent __to __Konoha __Jail__. __Shedding __his __mask __of __lies __and __deception __in __jail__, __Naruto __discovers __more __than __he __can __withstand__. __Who __will __Naruto __learn __to __trust __and __love__? __Why __does __a __yellow __flash __kee p__appearing __with __secrets__. __Revengeful __Sasuke__. __Sasuke__,__Sakura__, __and __maybe __Kakashi __Bashing__..._

_Pairings__:__Gaarax__Naruto__, __OCxNaruto__, __OCxNaruxGaara_

_(__Muhahah __pairings __for __Naruto __are __Gaara __and__...)_

_(__One__Sided__)-__OrochiSasu__, __SasuSaku__, __SasuNaru_

_Ages__: __Naruto__-19 __Sasuke__-19 __Sakura__-19 __Orochimaru__-29 __Gaara__-21_

_Disclaim__: __I __DO __NOT __OWN__!..__If __I __did __then __Naruto __would __be __a __smexy __uke __with __his __semes__ ;)_

_FLAMES ARE WELCOMED AND ADVICE ARE WELCOME_

**_UNBETA'D_**

"_**Demon**__**Talk**__**"**_

"_Thoughts__"_

"Regular Talking"

_Chapter__ 1 __Shattered __Illusion_

_**NPOV**_

The frigid wind whistled close to my ear as the pale rain wrapped around me in cold isolation. I shivered against the domesticated Oak tree. A hollow cracked branch wept tears of rain from their lush leaves upon my head. "_Something __is __Wrong_" the tanned figure thought. I stepped towards the edge of the street as I shoved my calloused hands in my business suit pockets. Long blond hair that rivaled the sun plastered against my chilled neck. Reaching up to flip my hair backwards, I hesitated a second before dropping my hand lifelessly not caring anymore. Three whiskers like scars marred each side of my cheeks, which happen to give my features a feral like appearance. The blonde was a man of short stature at five feet and six inches. The white dress shirt molded against his slender figure, which put females to shame. The orange tie around his elegant neck escaped from the crease of his collared shirt falling lifelessly to the soaked grass. The usual innocent sky blue eyes, which always sparkle with life and mirth was obscured with haunted dark and gloomy foreboding. The nineteen year old young man was just fired that afternoon from a telemarketing company called Sharingan Enterprises. An important client was a rich snob named Ino who always get what she wanted.

#Flashback#

15 Minutes Ago

"Hey Shikamaru!," the blonde man exclaimed.

"Hey Naruto," the lazy man answered.

Ring...Ring...

"Hello..Naruto Uzumaki speaking! How may I help you!" ,the blonde boy asked.

"Well..well..well, aren't you a bubbly person," stated a sultry voice.

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka and I saw you just earlier this week and was wondering if you'd like to come out for lunch with me this Saturday?"

"Lunch? Ummm...Thanks for the offer Ino Yamanaka, but I'll have to decline," Naruto said as he looked at Shikamaru shaking his head no furiously in an unusual way for him.

"What?," Naruto silently mouthed to Shikamaru.

All Shikamaru could do was drop his head ungracefully on his desk.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was called into the CEO office by Shisui Uchiha. Naruto took a seat on the sofa facing the chief.

"Good Evening Naruto. Naruto are you aware of any complaint of you being rude on the phone by Ino Yamanaka?" Shisui asked.

"No Sir! I was never rude to her! She was the one who asked me out to lunch!" Naruto shouted.

"Well I'm sorry Uzumaki Naruto, but you are no longer needed at Sharingan Enterprises."

Naruto hung his head low as he walked out the office door to gather his belongings and clean his desk off.

"Bye shikamaru it was nice working with you."

"Troublesome...Yea Naruto..bye."

#FlashBack Ends#

"The weather suits my mood perfectly", he bitterly proclaimed.

I hurriedly ran from under the tree towards my apartment on the west side of Hokage tower. The apartment was not much with the paint peeling off the building. The window's outside shutters were hanging off its hinges. The apartment was a one bedroom, small kitchen, one bathroom, and very tiny living room. I could not complain with the hourly rate of money I barely could survive on. His eyes darkened even more as Naruto thought of his past. Images of red flashed across his vision and shouting of the word "_MONSTER__"_ entered his mind. Shaking his head to get rid of the tragic memories he opened the door with bronzed keys. Naruto dropped his ragged coat upon the jagged white tile floor. I didn't bother bother turning on the lights since I knew this apartment like the back of my head.

"_Grumblee__"_

Pressing my hand against my stomach, I headed towards the kitchen to boil a pot for some ramen. Leaning my hip against the kitchen counter, I flicked my hair out of my face sighing. My gaze traveled around the dark dank room slowly mesmerized by how cold and abandoned the apartment felt. I pushed off the counter heading towards the hall. Several pictures of two smiling figures adorned the pale surface of the wall. A small smile ghosted over my features as lightning cackled which gave a small flash of light to fill the hall for a few seconds. Soon as the light faded...so was imagined smile. I continued my way towards the black door. I hesitated to turn the knob...for what..I do not know.

The sound of bed springs creaked on the other sound of the door. I opened the door to find two figures fucking the hell out of each other on my new blue sheets that covered the twin sized bed.

"AHNNN..yes..yes..harder harder..right there ANHHHG!"

"Sasuke..." I silently whispered as I watched the treacherous activities happening upon my bed.

"Dope...hn" said the dark raven turning towards the shocked blonde.

As he said my name..I felt a crack in my mask...

_**Hellow **__**Everyone **__**Again**__**! **__**Thank**__**you **__**for **__**reading **__**my **__**first **__**fanfic**__**! **__**Please **__**REVIEW**__**!**_

_**Taukii**__**: **__**I **__**want **__**a **__**cookie**_

_**Naruto**__**: **__**Well **__**go **__**get **__**a **__**damn **__**cookie**_

_**Taukii**__**: **__**wha**__**..**__**wha **__**what **__**happened **__**to **__**my **__**innocent **__**uke N**__**aruto**__**!**_

_**Naruto**__**:…...**_

_**Taukii**__**: **__**Bitch**__**...**_

_**Naruto**__** ***__**Shows **__**me **__**the **__**bird **__**and **__**demands **__**who **__**the **__**hell **__**are **__**his **__**semes**__***!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**/:Law of Fatal Attraction:\**

So sorry for taking forever with the next chapter,but you have to understand I'm in my Final Year of High School and of course School always come first.

Twi·light zone-A sphere of experience that appears sinister or dangerous because of its uncertainty, unpredictability, or ambiguity

**Author's Note: In The Next Chapter There Will Be Diff. Point of Views For Those Who Love to Hear The Other Side of The Story ;) As for those who don't well …...tough shit :p  
Apov-Author's point of view**

**Chapter 2 Breaking limits**

**NPOV**

**_You fucking monster why don't you just die!_**

**_You killed my baby Demon!_**

**_Why are you still alive, just die already!_**

The feeling of static surround me in my own seclusion of self doubt. The static twisted inside my heart as soundless tears raced down my smooth cheek.I looked at Sasuke and then to the two figures lying upon my unkempt bed. The stench of mid-sex doused my nose with its sickening stench. I pressed my back against the wall of my bedroom before sliding down noiselessly onto the floor. I clutched my head tightly not understanding what I was seeing. My mask..My mask….!  
"Why now? Why do you keep doing this to me"? I thought.

They stared at me with unblinking eyes as I silently cried my heart out. I looked each one in the eye..one by one for a long period of time. None of the three figures flinched from my heart wrenching gaze. My eyes glazed over like a glacier made of hardened ice.

"Naruto"…..the pink bitch piped up like nothing was wrong. She teasingly grabbed the rumpled sheet to cover her non existent breast.  
"Hey dickless…. Didn't know you'll be home early", the plastic artist said.

The sound of rain trickled against the window as if the tears of the rain were sympathizing with my predicament. I stared out into the cold seamless window that mirrored my roaring mind and torn heart.I could not hear nor could I see the blazing emotions that welled inside my pitless stomach. The heat scorched my insides like a volcano's lava leveled upon human flesh, sizzling until there is nothing left, but the evidence of its brutal assault.

"Dope...you knew this was coming. Our relationship was dull and boring,beside you can't even bear any children to continue the lineage of the Uchiha." Sasuke emotionlessly stated.

I slowly stood up from from the cold floor to look Sasuke straight in the eye. His cruel gaze was burning me from the inside out,but I bravely stood my ground with hard eyes.  
Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a minute before they returned to dull dark pitless holes.

"Sasuke you son of a bitch, of all the things I did for you! This is how you repay me with fucking a pink harpy and an emotionless plastic fuck!",I said with a deadly calm tone.

"Hey you can't talk to Sasuke like that!", the pink harpy screamed as she rushed towards me ,to no doubt hit me atop my head.

I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back hearing her bones snap out of her sockets. She screamed in pain, but all I could do was laugh at her situation.  
I leaned my face against her neck as my cool breath ghosted over her ear.

"Hmm how does it feel to be on your knees bitch. Do you like how it feels to be hurt without any resources to relieve this painful pressure?" I whispered in her ear cruelly.

Sakura shivered from my cruel voice and called out to sasuke. He never moved towards me to help Sakura. I chuckles soundlessly as I watched the two pale figures standing beside the bed watching with interest and frightened gazes. I shoved the bitch onto the floor and stabbed my foot onto the her back rather harshly. I smiled to myself as I thought about the blood seeping onto the wooden floorboards.

**"I rather like the color red, it has such a pretty shine to it. Don't you agree Naruto?", a voice said as its booming laughter filled my head.**  
I clutched my head as pain shot rocketed through my brain as I fell to my knees in a pant.

"Who are you?" I asked.

**I am you." the voice interjected.**

"No..no..no You are not me." I thought

**"But I am...I am the hidden desire and rage you have suppressed over time because of Sasuke's unfaithfulness to you." the amused voice announced.**

"You did this to me...You made me act this way!", I screamed as my eyes widened with fear.

**It chuckled, "Believe what you will,but you'll soon find out little human that what you hide will soon be revealed."**...As it voiced faded out I blacked out from the scene before me, but all I could hear before I succumbed to unconsciousness was silent screams of mercy.

**#Time-skip Three Days Later#**

The white walls littered with gang graffiti stared back at me. I wondered how I ended up here. Ah...images of screams and crimson blood filtered through my mind unconsciously. My eyes glazed over as my bright blue eyes dulled lifelessly. The bed across from mine was occupied by a lithe body pale skin. His back was towards me,so I can't make out much,but his crimson red hair. I stared in silence until I put my head down realizing I was unconsciously staring at the redhead. I layed back down on top my bed facing the wall because I didn't want anyone to see my misty eyes. I wiped my eyes with the back of my ragged hand. My lips set in grim determination and fierceness, I concluded I will not cry anymore. I shall never be weak and get stepped on. I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is the beginning of my new life of respect and hardships. I clutched my hands into fists as I repeated my Mantra over and over until I fell into a deep sleep never realizing the sharp gaze upon my cold back.

**APOV**

Sea foam eyes gazed at the blonde haired beauty from the top bunk. The mysterious eyes roamed the blonde body as he watched the blondes breath even out into deep slumber. The unsuspecting blonde never knew he has just been marked of ownership.

**NPOV**

I heard the cell bars open as my eyes flickered to the policemen with the orange notebook in his right hand. He eye smiled at me, but ignored him as I walked ahead of him ready to deal with my beginning. I stood in front the harsh judge's glare giving a cold glare of my own in return. I read Judge Tsunade Sennin on the golden metal on top her desk. She smirked as she asked for the verdicts justification of my sentence to prison.

"Alright Uzumaki Naruto I sentence you for the murder of Sai Tsukiumi,... Life imprisonment of Konoha Prison"

The soundless Mask of Deception Shattered as I stepped toward to bus to take me far away to start my new existence.


End file.
